


New to the neighborhood

by winchesterbaby95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterbaby95/pseuds/winchesterbaby95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two new people move into your neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New to the neighborhood

Early Sunday morning Julie woke up to a sudden noise coming outside her window. When she got out of bed to check it out she saw people moving into the house next door to her. Julie thought that was strange since that house has been abandoned for years. The last people that lived there where the harts and they left suddenly one night. Maybe this time people will actually stay in the house. All of a sudden a great idea came to her, she was going to bake her new neighbors a pie, who doesn't like pie she thinks. Julie gets dress and heads down to the kitchen. After working on the pie for hours Julie was finally done and on her way next door to welcome her new neighbors to the neighbor hood. 

Julie walks across the street and rings the door bell, no one answers the first time so she rings her door bell again, this time she hears coming from inside the house and suddenly that door opens to revel these amazingly handsome men. Hi she said, my name is Julie I live next door and I come over to welcome you guys to the neighborhood and bring you this pie I baked. Well I do love pie said one of the handsome man. This one was sorter than the other, and had freckles on his face. Oh don't mind him the other one says, he is in love with pie he would marry pie if he could. And by the way my name is Sam and This is my brother Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fanfiction before and this is not proofread so please leave comments about what you think.


End file.
